


Inspiration

by kusunogatari



Series: Naruto OC x Canon Ship Week 2019 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusunogatari/pseuds/kusunogatari
Summary: Looking to write a new romance novel, Jiraiya takes off to a new city to find fresh inspiration. He finds his next muse in a coffee shop of all places...but she's going to capture more than his imagination.





	Inspiration

A new book…a new city.

As per his usual ritual, to find new inspiration, Jiraiya seeks it - quite literally - in new grounds. Always a bit of a wanderer, he takes that love to heart alongside another passion of his: writing novels.

Specifically…romance novels.

Now, I know what you’re thinking. What’s a guy doing writing romance novels? Soft porn for housewives? Well…Jiraiya is nothing if not a connoisseur of the female form. He loves women! All sorts of women! So what better way to spend his time than dreaming up love stories all about men who do the same thing?

Of course, men writing romance novels has always been a bit…frowned upon. No self-respecting housewife wants to read a steamy story unless it’s written by someone like her! Otherwise it just seems…odd.

Which is why Jiraiya uses a pen name: a pseudonym to masquerade behind to avoid any scathing reviews from said ladies. And so far? No one’s caught on! He’s got over half a dozen best-selling cheesy romance stories, all thanks to the women stuck in mediocre marriages who long for a _real man_ to sweep them away into a fairytale love story.

So who is he to deny them?

This time, he’s made his way to a smaller city than usual: one of old buildings and eclectic small businesses. Fewer skyscrapers, and more hole-in-the-wall local places everyone goes to and knows by name. Just the type of setting he wants in his new book.

Now all he needs is a little more… _inspiration_.

The apartment he rents is nothing special - after all, he’ll be spending most of his time in this town out researching! The only thing he’ll really be doing at ‘home’ is sleeping, and writing. And all he needs is a desk, laptop, and comfy chair to do the latter!

The first few days he takes to familiarize himself with the more important local locations. Someplace to keep his cupboards stocked, a park for his daily runs, a few nearby bars for…a few different reasons. Once he feels he can navigate his way around, he starts his hunt.

And how to do that?

Wander, of course!

He starts with the streets closest to his new building. For the most part, Jiraiya just appraises the fronts of the buildings, looking for something that…catches his eye. While the architecture is all intriguing, nothing really…beckons him inside. As he walks, he finds anything from little furniture stores to bookshops to bars to cafes. He never knows what the next sign will be advertising.

And then…he finds _exactly_ what he’s been looking for.

Well…that’s partly a lie. In truth, he had no idea _what_ he was looking for, specifically. Just…a place that matches the feeling his muse has been nudging at him for the past several weeks, prompting the move.

And here it is…!

A sleek corner coffee shop. Painted in the windows with curling letters is the name and slogan: “Books, Beans, and Bread: Coffee House and Bakery”.

What a mouthful. But it has _just_ the atmosphere he’s been looking for to get this new novel off the ground! Grinning to himself, Jiraiya heads in, an old-fashioned bell chiming as the door opens.

He’s greeted by a barista standing behind a sleek countertop. The entire shop is done up in tones of brown, gold, and black, everything clean and modern. Display cases are full of freshly-baked foods, stools sit along the far counter, and there’s a plethora of potted and hanging plants. Little tables are everywhere, many occupied by customers. And along one wall are several huge bookcases bearing a sign, “Take a book, leave a book”. Soft jazz music plays through speakers scattered about the room. The smells of bread and coffee are intoxicating, and Jiraiya just…stands and basks in it for a moment.

But! He’s not about to be rude. He came in - might as well order something while he scopes the place out. “One latte macchiato, and uh…” He glances over the food. “Let’s get…two pieces of cherry pie!”

…he’s feeling indulgent. And he skipped breakfast this morning!

Standing to one side as his order’s worked on, he looks over the menu a bit more closely. Seems they’ve got good variety! He’ll probably be here pretty often, so that’s good to know. He can just try a little something new every day to keep from getting bored. About-facing, he leans against the counter, hands in his pockets as ankles cross, looking over the shop again.

And then something catches his eye.

In another corner is a rather cozy-looking setup. A few folding screens create a miniature pseudo-room, complete with a few plush armchairs and a sette. And currently atop the sette is a woman. Lounging, she slowly turns pages in a book she’s reading, eyes trained on the text and occasionally sipping her drink.

Oh, this is _perfect_. _She’s_ perfect!

He’s found his muse!

“Here’s your order, sir.”

“Oh, thank you!” Handing over a little extra as a tip with a smile, he takes up his goods and confidently strolls over to the lady in question.

“Pardon me…is this seat taken?”

Grey eyes lift from her book, looking him up and down for a moment. As she does, Jiraiya subtly does the same. She’s got shocking white hair like his own, pulled up in a high tail behind her head. Bangs are cut like a blade over her brow, and even her lashes are white! Her outfit is a stark contrast: a black turtleneck and black pants, complete with little black boots that hang over the opposite arm of her seat.

“…I suppose not,” is her reply, gesturing to one of the armchairs.

“Much obliged!” Taking his seat and setting his pie on a little side table, Jiraiya offers, “I’m new in town, trying to scout out places to visit. This one is pretty cozy.”

As though amused, she gives a short snort. “Yes…it’s one of my favorite places. I’m here almost every day.”

Oh, perfect - she can inspire him more often, then! “I suppose we’ll run into each other again, then! I’m a writer, so…places like this tend to be haunts I spend a lot of time in. Gotta keep the brain fueled with caffeine!”

At his words, interest sparks in her eyes. “A writer…? Anything published?”

“Oh, this and that,” he replies evasively. “Nothing too notable.”

“I’m a rather avid reader. Maybe I’ll give them a look sometime.”

“So I noticed!”

She then lift her book from her lap to show the cover, and Jiraiya almost does a spit take.

_It’s one of his books!_

“Call it cheesy, but I find romance novels…amusing,” she explains.

“Amusing, huh?” Jiraiya clears his throat, taking a sip of coffee to hide his surprise. “Why’s that?”

“They’re just so…cliché. Hardly like real life, but housewives will eat them up like candy. Poor things are left so wanting.”

“So…you read them ironically?”

“Mm, I suppose. They’re _decent_. But I hardly take them seriously like many women seem to. To me they’re a flight of fancy, not an expectation.”

At that, Jiraiya leans back, grinning and folding his arms. So, she likes them! Good to know, even if maybe she likes then in a…different way than most. “I take it you’re not the married sort, then? Seems those are typically the kind of women who read them.”

“No,” she answers with a hint of a laugh. “No, I’m not married. I’m a bit too…busy for that. But I suppose plenty of single women read these, too. Maybe for different reasons, but…in a way, they overlap.”

“But not for you.”

“Not really, no. I don’t really dream about a beau sweeping me off my feet. I like mine firmly on the ground.”

Ah, so she’s going to be a challenge. “…you know, I was so distracted by you, I forgot to ask you name.”

She blinks. Apparently she didn’t think of it, either. “…Reika.”

“And I’m Jiraiya. A pleasure, miss Reika.”

She watches him curiously as he takes a small break to chip away at his pie. “So, what brings you to the city?”

“Inspiration! It’d run dry in my previous town. I’ve never been the sort to stay in one place too long. Things get stale.”

“I see…I traveled a lot when I was younger, but…decided to settle down here. It’s a good balance of small town and big city. Out here in the outskirts things are more…slow. Small businesses, familiar people. But it’s not far to downtown where there’s more…variety and excitement.”

“Sounds perfect,” Jiraiya replies with a grin. “Hopefully I’ll finish my next manuscript here, then. It should prove to be quite…inspirational.”

“What genre do you write?”

“Oh, uh…” A moment to think of how to dodge - he doesn’t want to admit to the truth, after all. “…slice of life, I guess? Little moments and stories based in reality…with a little… _fictional embellishment._ ”

“Hm…sounds interesting.”

“I’d like to think so.” Even now, he’s tickled pink he happened to find someone reading one of his books! Let alone someone so perfect for a muse. It’s clearly meant to be. “Hopefully places like this will be a great help in getting the ideas to flow.”

“Well, I wish you luck, Jiraiya. If you ever need a reader’s opinion, I could always give mine,” she offers coyly, smiling over the rim of her coffee.

“I just might take you up on that. But I’ll have to get started, first.”

The pair sit and chat for quite some time, the rest of the customers coming and going around them. The longer he sits, the more Jiraiya gets an itch to start writing! But he didn’t bring his laptop, not expecting to find a place so perfect so soon. He’ll have to escape later and let out all his pent up inspiration.

And all the while, Reika’s body language slowly changes. While she was laid across the sette when he sat down, involved in her book, she gradually shifts. Sits up, sets the book aside, and then even leans toward him, chin in a hand as her elbow rests on the arm of her perch.

He can tell: she’s interested. Maybe not _enough_ quite yet, but she’s getting there.

And just to keep her wanting, he eventually offers, “Well, I’d better head out. Got plenty to do to get started!”

A bit broken from the spell of their conversation, she blinks before sitting upright. “Motivated already?”

“Oh, indeed. This place is exactly what I was looking for. I’ll have to bring my supplies tomorrow and bask in it while I write.”

Reika gives another short snort. “Maybe I’ll see you around, then.”

“I hope I do!”

The walk home sees him with a spring in his step. Yes, he definitely picked the perfect city for a new book. Already a story starts budding in his mind. He has a setting, he has a muse…now all he needs are words! And lots of them!

Back inside his studio, he wastes no time in powering up his computer and letting fingers fly across the keys.

By the time he stops…it’s after midnight! And he had no supper! The last thing he ate was his pie at the coffee shop…

Sitting back with a groan, he rubs hands over his face. Already, several thousand words have been haphazardly thrown across the pages. He’ll need plenty of editing, of course…but it’s good to just sit and write for a few hours!

Or, in this case…many hours!

Dragging himself into the apartment’s little kitchen, he settles for a quick meal, proofreads his story so far, then gets ready for bed, collapsing onto his mattress with a happy sigh.

It’s been so long since he’s been this inspired…hopefully it will last.

Jiraiya ends up sleeping late the next morning, rolling over with a grumble when he realizes he’s awake. Ugh…late nights. For a little while he lounges in bed…but then decides it’s time to get up.

He’s got a muse to go visit, after all!

With that in mind, he rises and dresses, deciding to indulge in another coffee shop breakfast after he goes for a morning run in the nearby park. The sun is shining, the air warm with a light breeze…oh, it’s going to be a good day.

A quick shower and outfit change later, he strolls on over to the little corner shop. It’s just as busy as yesterday, and he can’t help but look around to the couch for Reika.

“Hey!”

Glancing to the counter, he does a double take. “…wait…you _work_ here?”

That gets her to laugh. “I do. As a matter of fact, I _own_ it, too.”

“So…you spend your days off at work?”

“Enjoying it, yes.” Glancing behind him to make sure there’s no one else in line, she leans over the counter on her elbows. “I’ve been working on this place since moving here…I wanted it to be exactly the kind of place I’d want to keep coming back to. So…yeah, I spend a lot of my off time here. Either sitting and reading, or working on little projects in it. New paint, or…changing out a new table. This place is my pride and joy, after all. Why wouldn’t I dote on it?”

So…a chic little businesswoman, who owns a coffee shop, loves books and jazz…can she _get_ any more interesting? She’s going to make a perfect main character in this book. It’s like the story is just…writing itself! “I see…! Well, I’m impressed. This is one classy place you’ve got, here…all your hard work is clearly paying off.”

The compliment earns a wry grin. “Why thank you. I have to say, it made me glad to hear you liked it before you knew it was mine. Otherwise I’d have thought you were just kissing up to me.”

“Who, me? Kiss up to a woman? Never!” Jiraiya insists, a hand at his chest as though offended. “Now don’t get me wrong - women are the light of my life. But I’m hardly one to dish out fake compliments. Every word I ever say is one hundred percent true!”

“Oh, really?”

“Truly! I’ve never said something and not meant it. It’s just not my style!”

Reika just gives a roll of her eyes. “I suppose I’ll have to take your word for it.”

“I _always_ keep my word.”

“Well, mister author…are you going to order? I’ve got a business to run, remember?”

“Yes, yes of course - let’s see…” This time, he goes for straight black coffee and an apple turnover with heaps of icing. “So I take it you don’t have the time to join me…?”

“My lunch isn’t for another hour,” Reika affirms. “…but I suppose you could sit at the counter and pester me if you _really_ feel the need.”

Jiraiya perks up. What a good idea! He sets up his laptop, sitting atop a stool with his breakfast (which is practically lunch, really…). It’s not long before he’s typing up a storm, occasionally glancing up to watch her.

The shop gets a steady stream of people. Not _too_ busy, but she’s kept on her toes. A few other people also work behind the counter, and he sees even more in the back where the food is made. Whenever she gets an idle moment, Reika wanders over and strikes up a bit of conversation. They talk about all sorts of things - books, food, the city, other places they’ve visited. Reika was right - she _did_ travel quite a bit. Mostly places he himself has never visited.

“Sounds like they were all sites for grand adventures!”

“I did some exploring, yeah. I was stuck in a rather small town growing up. I wanted to get out and just…see places that were nothing like back home. See how the rest of the world lived. Most of it was wonderful. Unique and exciting…but I had my share of pitfalls.”

Ooh, a darker side to her story…! She tells of narrow escapes of harrowing situations, always a step ahead of disaster, and even danger.

“Needless to say, I won’t be going back there again.”

“Me neither,” he agrees, tone rather serious after one of her more concerning tales. “It’s true, there’s terrible people just about anywhere…”

“Mm…they can be hard to avoid. But so far this city’s treated me well. It’s been a good place to settle down and make something of myself. Build up a business. Work hard and enjoy the fruits of my labors.”

And so…Jiraiya’s life settles into its newest type of normal. Almost every day he goes to the corner coffee shop, finding Reika either behind the counter, or lounging in her usual spot on the sette. If she’s not there…well, he wanders a bit more, finding additional places to dig up inspiration. He familiarizes himself with the local bars, spending a night every so often chatting with strangers: meeting random people who give him little side stories to build supporting characters in his latest novel.

But more than that…he just _enjoys_ it. Having these fleeting moments with people he’ll likely never see again. It’s like spice he adds to the bland meal that is life. Every new person brings something new to his own experience. He might not _live_ it, but he learns. And it’s never a bad time to learn.

What he enjoys the most, however, are his afternoons spent writing in the shop. It’s just such a peaceful, relaxed atmosphere. He can sit and type at any pace, sipping his coffee and watching the other patrons…and Reika. She’s got a certain grace to her movements: bobbing and weaving around the other staff to avoid crashes. It’s almost like she dances.

Hm…maybe she took classes…he’ll have to ask.

And like her shop, her air is warm and casual…if not sometimes a bit haughty. It’s clear she’s not the sort to put up with anyone’s rudeness or unwanted behavior. Her sarcasm can be biting, easily telling off anyone who happens to rile her up, or disrespect her staff…or herself.

She’s a vivacious woman, but only when she has to be.

And when she’s not working at the till, she works on improving the place. Puts up new art on the wall, or gets a new plant for the hooks along the ceiling. Seems there’s always something for her to fiddle with and make better, constantly tweaking the atmosphere of her shop until it’s just as she wants it. As she said, it’s her pet project and her livelihood. Not a single detail is ignored, everything watched with a studied eye.

Spare moments beyond that, she spends talking to him.

By now, it’s clear there’s… _something_ between them. A spark of attraction. Reika, he quickly learns, likes to play coy. Tease, hint, but never be direct. She dances around him like a lure on a fishing pole, trying to urge him in…but whenever he gets close enough, she changes course. She told him she has no intent to get married…at least, not when they met. And he’s not sure he’s the ‘settle down’ type either. He’s had a fair number of… _casual_ relationships. But nothing solid. Not since a high school sweetheart rejected him…since then, he’s just taken such matters a little more…lightly.

But…he’s not sure if that’s Reika’s style either.

“Hey…you want to know a secret?”

“Hm?”

Leaning in across the table they’re seated at one evening, Jiraiya tells her, “You know the author Marie Addington?”

“…yes? She writes those cheesy romance novels.”

Jiraiya gives a wide grin.

“…what?”

He just keeps grinning.

Eyeing him in confusion, it takes her a long minute. Then her face goes slack with understanding. “…no…”

“Mhm.”

“No!”

“Yup.”

“That’s _you?!_ ”

“You don’t believe me?”

A hand shoves at his shoulder, jostling him slightly. “You’re telling me _you_ wrote those books? Those cheesy, _smutty_ books?”

“Indeed I did. No one’s ever figured it out.”

Looking aghast, she sits in stunned silence for a moment. “…then why tell me?”

“Because you seem to like them. And I guess I’ve never really gotten to sit and get to know a fan. I just…thought you’d like to know.”

“But…why?”

“Why what?”

“Why do you write…that sort of thing?”

“I dunno…for a while, I tried writing things more based in…adventure. But they never really took off. Then one day I was at a bookstore, staring forlornly at my book…when I happened to see the romance section. It was almost empty! They’d all been bought! And I thought, ‘well surely it can’t be _that_ hard to write, right?’ So I sat, and I wrote one out over a few months…and I submitted it under a pseudonym. Next thing I now, I’m getting the biggest check I’ve ever gotten for a book! And it was _so easy!_ So I wrote another! And another! And women were just…snapping them up!”

“So you write them for the money.”

“Well, sure…but also because I just…really love romance. I love the thrill of meeting someone new: the sparks, the flirting, the sex, the fun! And I guess I sort of get to live that over and over every time I write a new book. And so do all the ladies who don’t get the attention they want! Win win, right?”

At that, Reika bursts out laughing. “Well…I guess there’s worse reasons to write something like that…”

“It’s been a lotta fun. And every time I write a new book, I pick a new city. Try to get a feel for something…different. Something unique!”

“So that’s why you’re here? To write another romance?”

“Exactly!”

Suspicion colors her gaze. “…and what have you written so far?”

In turn, Jiraiya grins. “Well…you’ll just have to read it and find out!”

“If you put me in that book -”

“Oh no no! I never put real people in the books, God no. I just take inspiration from all the people I meet! No one’s an exact copy of a real life person. More like…a puzzle made of different pieces from everyone I meet.”

“…are there any pieces of me?”

He shrugs. “…maybe one or two.”

“You’re lying.”

“I told you, I never lie!”

“It’s more than that - you’re here too often, you talk to me too much!”

That earns a hearty laugh. “Well…maybe more than one or two. But can I help that you’re so charming and interesting?”

Reika scoffs, looking aside. “…now _that_ is a lie.”

“No it isn’t! Look at all the places you’ve been! All the books you’ve read, the work you put into a place that’s your own! I hardly know any people who have done _half_ of what you’ve done. You’re one of the most impressive women I’ve met. And I’ve met my fair share.”

Greys give him a glance. “…oh really?”

Oh…that sounds bad, doesn’t it? “Er, well…y’know…”

A hand waves away his concern. “I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised. You have to get your inspiration _somewhere_ , hm?”

He grins sheepishly, itching at his neck.

In turn, Reika snorts. “No wonder you write smut so well.”

“Well, uh…practice makes perfect, right?”

Another week later, he manages to stay until closing, hanging around until Reika starts to lock up. “What would you say to a drink with me?”

“I don’t drink.”

“What?!”

A white brow perks. “…is that so shocking?”

“Oh, come on - not at all?”

“Only when I _have_ to…toasts at a wedding, stuff like that. I don’t like losing my faculties.”

“What about some light, fruity drink? Just enough to…take the edge off. My treat!”

She gives him a look. “…I’m not going to let you get me drunk and try to get some of your _research_ from me.”

“I would _never_ sleep with a drunk woman. That’s a blurred line of consent I won’t cross.”

“Really? And here I thought it would be a tactic of yours.”

“Nooo,” he assures her, waving his hands. “That’s a kind of trouble I wouldn’t touch with a ten foot pole.”

“Good. Because I don’t drink, anyway.”

“Aw, c’mon Reika! I just want to take you out for a little fun.”

“Why does fun have to require drinking? If anything, that’s letting you play on easy mode. If you want to prove you’re a _fun guy_ to go on a date with, try it sober.”

“…are you saying you’d let me take you on a date?”

“Are _you_ saying that’s not what you were really after?” she taunts back.

“…well…”

She gives him a grin. “You’re too predictable, Jiraiya. Just like your books.”

“I _beg_ your pardon?”

“They’re cheesy and cliché, I told you!”

Jiraiya scowls…but it’s almost more like a pout. “Tch…”

“Come on. You can take me to dinner. I don’t feel like cooking, anyway.”

So…he does. There’s a bistro just down the street she suggests. Mediterranean-themed, it boasts an impressive menu and decent prices. They eat slowly, mostly concerned more with conversation. Jiraiya breaks down and asks for a glass of wine, which Reika refuses.

But when it arrives…she nabs the glass first, giving him a cheeky grin as he perks a brow. “Just a taste.” Reika takes a decent sip, mulling it over before shrugging. “It’s all right.”

“Sure you don’t want your own?”

“Nope. Just a hint of it.”

When they finally leave for the night (Jiraiya refusing to let her help pay), he leans on her heavily, an arm around her shoulders. He…might have had more than one glass of wine.

“Ugh, you’re so _heavy_ …!”

“I’m jus’…big boned,” he insists.

“Well your big bones are heavy.”

For now, she takes him…back to the shop? “What’re we doin’ here?”

“I live upstairs. Did I never tell you that?”

“Uh…” He thinks. “…no?”

“Well, now you know. Come on, we’re getting you some water, and you’re taking a nap on the couch.”

Her space is small, but cozy, modeled much like the shop downstairs. Once he’s plopped on a couch, she brings him a glass of water. “Drink,” she insists.

“Yes, ma’am.”

She rolls her eyes, getting a blanket out of a closet. “Then you’re going to lie down and sleep.”

“What, I can’t go home? I didn’t _drive_!” He doesn’t even have a car.

“Can you _walk_ that far without falling on your ass?”

…maybe not. So he doesn’t answer.

“Just…drink your water, so we can try to avoid a hangover in the morning. Lucky for you I have tomorrow off. My room’s through that door. If you need anything, just knock. Otherwise, I want you out here drinking water and then going to bed.”

She leaves him there, disappearing into her room and ignoring his pout. What a party pooper… Still, he slowly finishes the whole glass of water before…needing to pee. _Then_ he goes to bed. Or…couch, rather. He sleeps on the couch.

Come morning…he’s a mess. Tangled in his blanket, he’s half on the couch, half on the floor, snoring loudly.

And that’s exactly how Reika finds him.

The only reason he wakes is the smell of food. Sniffing and licking his lips, he peels open his eyes. “…huh…where am I…?”

“My floor.”

After a minute to think, he remembers. “Oh…right…”

“How do you feel?”

“Fine, fine…I’ve had far worse nights than that, believe me…” Disentangling himself, he stands and yawns, itching at his neck.

Reika’s in her little kitchen, eggs simmering and pancakes turning a golden brown. “Hungry?”

“Starving. Thanks.”

“Consider this payback for dinner.”

They eat at her little kitchen bar atop stools. “You really never _do_ leave this place, do you?”

“Well, I do have to get groceries every once in a while,” she replies, smirking.

Jiraiya snorts. “Well…m’glad you’re happy.”

“…I suppose I am.”

“Something missing?”

“…I don’t know. Maybe?” Reika slowly swirls her coffee. “…I love my shop, and working in it, and on it. But when I have free time? It feels sort of…empty.”

“What, you don’t…go hang out with friends?”

“…guess I don’t really have many of those. I’m too much of a workaholic shut-in. Maybe I _am_ just…kinda lonely.” For a moment she nurses her cup. “…guess that’s why I’m so glad I met you. Someone to just kinda…talk to. It’s been…different since you came around.”

At that, Jiraiya gives a soft smile. “…yeah? Glad I could help. You’re a wonderful person, Reika.”

“Heh…”

“Really! You’re smart, funny, interesting, kind…and you make a mean pancake.”

She snorts.

“I think anybody’d be privileged to know you. I know I am.” He tries to get her to look at him, his own expression warm, but serious. “…I’m glad I met you, too.”

Her eyes flicker over his face, almost like she’s looking for evidence he’s lying. But it seems she doesn’t find any.

“…I’m going to ask you something, and I want you to be perfectly honest with me.”

“…all right.”

“Do you want to sleep with me?”

Taken aback, Jiraiya can’t help but stiffen, going a bit pink. “…er…that feels like a bit of a trap question.”

“Just yes or no. I’m curious.”

After a pause, he admits, “…I wouldn’t be against it.”

“But do you _want_ to?”

“W-why are you asking me this?”

Reika gives him a coy smile. “…no real reason.”

“Well…do _you_ want to sleep with _me_?”

“I wouldn’t be against it.”

Her repeated reply makes him puff up indignantly. “…so is that a yes or a no?”

“I could ask you the same thing!”

“Well yeah, I guess I would!”

“Well so would I!”

“Then maybe we should!”

”What’s stopping you?”

“Nothing! What’s stopping _you_?”

“The fact that you’re sitting on a barstool, and that’s hardly a safe place to have sex.”

“There’s a perfectly good counter right over there!”

Standing, Reika leans against him, eyes sparkling with mischief and lips curled in a smirk. “…then why don’t you _use_ it…?”

Well…she doesn’t have to ask him twice.

There’s…the counter. And then…the couch. An obliging wall. And they even manage to make it to the bed before they both concede to exhaustion.

“…so…”

Jiraiya gives her a glance. “…so?”

“Think you can finish your book, now?”

He snorts. “And then some.”

“Good. I think I should get half the profits.”

“What?!”

Reika chuckles, snuggling up to his side. “I mean…I’ve been doing some work on this book too, haven’t I?”

“…a quarter.”

“Half!”

“A third.”

“Hm…deal.”

Glancing to her, Jiraiya grins. “…but you do realize your job’s not over yet, right?”

“I’d certainly hope not…I suppose I’m hired until I’m fired.”

“Hm…well, if you’re a model employee…I see no reason to let you go.”

That makes her glance up. “…oh, really? Even when the business…relocates?”

“You know…I think I’ve found my new headquarters.”

Brightening, she stares at him for a moment. “…you…?”

“You see, there’s this great place downstairs that sells awesome coffee…it really doesn’t get any better than -”

He’s cut off as she launches at him, laughing against her mouth as she seems fully intent to smother it.

Yeah…he could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand here’s day six! Phew! This one is for the lovely Mitsuki of our ship between Jiraiya and Reika, a modern AU with a focus on the theme coffee shop!
> 
> I’m usually not very…good at writing modern stuff, lol - but I actually really liked this one! I thought the theme fit them really well, and it was fun to tie in Reika’s love of reading with Jiraiya’s love of writing :3
> 
> Anyway, Mitsuki I hope you like this! I love writing these two together, so I hope it was as fun to read as it was to write! And as always, thank you for indulging my HC for this ship, hehe <3
> 
> Just one more day…I won’t lie, I’m sad to see the week over. But I’m also getting a LIL burnt out, so…it was fun, but all good things must come to an end, lol - time to go work on tomorrow’s!


End file.
